


Alas, I would choose money

by Icewolf2190



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace!Pan!Harry, F/F, F/M, Flirty!Harry, M/M, Nice!Ron, Swords, harry loves money, mild Draco bashing, mild Dumbles bashing, sorta crack fic, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icewolf2190/pseuds/Icewolf2190
Summary: Harry loves money. A lot. But despite his gambling tendencies, he also loves swords, guns, blowing things up, and messing with his friends. He has an eyepatch. Piracy? Not quite.Disclaimer: will be updating slowly, as this year is super busy for me
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“Potter, Harry!”

Dumbledore’s eyes widened in shock as he watched a leg step out of the crowd with calculated precision. The echo of the shoe rang in his ears, and he could hardly believe his eyes. Harry James Potter was not how anyone expected him to be. 

With a dark green blazer, an eyepatch, an Air Force officer service cap, and a sword on his back, young Harry Potter made a sight to see. He walked confidently to the front, a smirk playing on his lips as he chewed on the toothpick in his mouth. He sat on the stool in a fluid motion, taking his cap off to reveal glossy wind blown hair underneath. 

“ _ Hmmm, you have turned many heads tonight young Potter. _ ” Harrison chuckled at the Hat’s comment. 

“ _ As was my intention. _ ” He replies in his mind, eyeing the people in the room, and the murmurs spreading like wildfire among them. 

“ _ Now...where to place you? Serving well, even at your young age. You’ve plundered skies and seas and lands alike. Cunning like no other, brave, honorable, and loyal until your last breath. You hunger for knowledge, but not in a way that Ravenclaws do. _ ”

“ _ The lions. _ ” The reasons why went unsaid, but as the Hat could see into his head, it knew why. Paranoia and playing the cards right. Gryffindor would place him right where they expected him to be, and therefore, a lot of things could be revealed to him. Meanwhile, if he was placed elsewhere, plans for him and views around him would change. The boy needed a feel for how people thought of him first before showing his hand. 

“ **GRYFFINDOR!!!** ” The Hat roared, bowing to the Potter as he made his way to the red and gold table, his cap slipping back on easily. 

Silence before they all applauded and a pair of twins stood and danced, chanting “We got Potter!” Harrison grinned and sat down next to the other first years. He glanced at them and nodded to them all in greeting. 

“Harrison Potter, pleasure to meet you.” They gaped at him. 

  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  


“Harrison Potter!!” Murmurs echoed in the Great Hall, and everyone turned to look at the Boy-Who-Lived. 

“No thank you.” Harrison replied, chewing on his toothpick and dealing out another round of poker with Gred, Forge, Dean, Seamus, and a grudging Hermione. 

“Can Harrison Potter please come up?” Dumbledore asked, his voice carrying in the hush. Harrison sighed, glancing at his cards before placing them down on the table and charming them with a sticking charm that only he could remove so the others couldn’t cheat while he wasn’t looking. 

“No...thank...you...sir do you have a hearing problem?” Harrison asked innocently, blinking up at the Headmaster who gave him a deadpan look. “Because maybe this is something you should be talking about with Madam Pomfrey, she might be able to help!” 

“Harry, you have to participate in the tournament.” Harrison rolled his eyes. 

“Old man,” the students gasped at the audacity to call Albus Dumbledore ‘old man’, “I never put my damn name in, ya hear me? I know that contracts like the ol’ flaming mug over there require a little something called….consent. Ever heard the word? No? That’s more concerning than your hearing problem.” McGonagall gave Dumbledore a suspicious look, who sweated as he realized what Harrison was implying. 

“No, my boy-”

“Ewww pedophile alert!! Don’t come near me, I’m armed!! I’ll take you down if I have to, in order to protect the students!” Hermione snorted into her cards, the twins snickering along. Harrison puffed up his chest, drew his sword, and fell into a battle-ready stance. 

“Mr. Potter, I know the meaning of consent, and I am not a pedophile!” 

“But that’s exactly something a pedophile would say Headmaster.” Harrison smiled, but only Dumbledore noticed the warning in it. Snape saw his opportunity.

“Headmaster...is this true? You’re a pedophile who doesn’t know the meaning of consent? Have you been raping the very children here in this room?” Snape paused before turning to his house table. “Slytherins, I want you to come to me right away if the Headmaster comes to you alone.” Despite the absurdity of everything, the Slytherins all bobbed their heads like chickens, nodding their agreement, as quiet laughter bubbled up among their ranks.

Dumbledore looked flabbergasted. Harrison just smiled at him and turned back to his card game. Dumbledore pondered his options, as he knew that Harrison had to participate in the tournament if he wanted things to go to plan. He blurted out, “There’s a 1000 galleon prize, are you sure?” Harrison glanced up at that. 

The young Potter’s eyes flickered over to Fred and George and watched as their eyes gleamed at the thought of a prize, but were also resigned that they wouldn’t get it. His gambling addiction prodded his mind and he sighed. “It’s a deal, Headmaster.” He stated, skipping into the room where the champions were huddled, looking confused at his arrival. “Hello, tis I, the unexpected fourth champion who didn’t put his name in the tournament.” 

“Vhat?” Krum asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Fleur gave him a once over before scoffing derisively. Cedric looked confused, but accepted his word. Harrison over his years at Hogwarts had proven himself to be trustworthy, and was a valiant protector of the students, hater of bullies, not easily bribed (despite his love of money), and most importantly….a gambler. Harrison loved risk, anything that involved galleons, and politics. 

“Someone put my name in the cup. Dumbledore tried to bribe me with the prize money and I took it to see what was up. Aren't I so smart?” Harrison beamed proudly as Cedric bit his lip to keep from laughing at the puppy dog face the Potter was making. It was lucky for the young Potter that Dumbledore didn’t hear him, however, as he only just entered the room with the two other Heads, followed by Snape, McGonagall, Moody, Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch. 

“Isn’t it amazing? The Boy-Who-Lived, fourth Triwizard champion!” Ludo exclaimed, his face stretching with a wide grin. Harrison rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Fleur but didn’t say anything. 

“But ‘e iz only a leetle boy!” Fleur protested. Harrison gave a mischievous smirk at that statement, replying, 

“I’m sure I’m a bigger boy than you think.” Fleur flushed and looked scandalized as Cedric muffled his laughter, knowing full well that Harrison couldn’t care less about the veela. “Look,” Harrison cut off Ludo, “I don't care what you people think of me. Let’s get this show on the damn road.” he chewed his toothpick and Ludo blinked as he was thrown off. 

“Ah, yes, well...your first task will be on November 24th. Prepare for your unknown task well champions!” Harrison snorted before walking out of the room, Cedric running after him. “Diggory,” the Potter stated evenly, pulling out a book on the muggle economy. 

Cedric gave a lopsided smile, replying, “Potter. I just wanted to tell you that I believe you ok? I’ll tell the Puffs to not blame you for what’s happening.” Harrison raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

“Thank you love,” he purred, kissing the older boy on the cheek before vanishing around the corner. Cedric stared where Harrison stood, touching his cheek absently as he blinked slowly. Suddenly his cheeks flamed red as his mind caught up to what just happened. 

“Oh god.” Cedric buried his face in his hands, the warmth radiating from his face reminding him of his embarrassment. 


	2. Packige?

Harrison stepped into the Gryffindor common room, noting the silence. “Look, fuckers, I didn’t put my name in. But, I like money. So there’s your answer.” Gryffindor face vaulted into the ground. Of course Harrison would accidentally stumble his way to a deadly competition where he could win a lot of money. 

Ronald Weasley, a boy who Harrison had problems with in the past stepped forward, his hand before him. “I believe you mate. We may have had problems before this, but I don’t want you dead and out of everything that you are, a liar isn’t one of them.” Both teens ignored the fact that Harrison could lie his way out of a death eater torture chamber. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

The young Potter smirked, shaking the hand firmly before heading to the personal training room that he had bullied Dumbledore into creating two years prior. Pressing the rune on the wall, a silencing ward was thrown up as his music started blasting. He quickly changed into comfortable work out clothes in the locker room. Stretching out his muscles, he started to run around at a sedate pace to warm up.  _ You’re never gonna make it, you’re not good enough _ . He started to pick up the pace.  _ There’s a million other people with the same stuff _ . As the song progressed Harrison sped up to a full out sprint, blurring around the track. 

_ Are you just gonna take that? Make them take it all back. _ Metal sparked as his sword clashed against the animated training dummy’s. The two struggled against one another before Harrison hopped back, spinning the broadsword in his hand to slash at the dummy, which dodged. Green eyes shone brightly as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. A glint appeared in his peripheral, and he quickly blocked, twisting the sword against the guard of the dummy’s and disarming it. “Take that you little shite.” Harrison sheathed his sword and started hand-to-hand combat. 

As he grappled with three dummies in an all out fight, Harrison heard the door open. He quickly round housed the closest dummy as his reflexes kicked in, his pistol summoned to his hand as he pointed it at the figure. “Jesus Harrison! Watch where you’re pointing that thing!” Hermione scolded as her eyes focused on the gun pointed right at her head. 

“Sorry Hermione, reflexes,” Harrison stated, holstering the gun. A dummy tried to creep up on him but he absently caught its fist before grabbing its head and cracking it against his knee. “How can I help you?” 

Hermione sighed in exasperation before replying, “It’s almost midnight, you should get some sleep you know. You still have classes tomorrow.” Harrison nodded, summoning his things as they headed out the door. “Why do you always carry your weapons with you?” 

“Force of habit mainly, but also experiences have taught me to do so.” The vague comment only feeded her curiosity, but Hermione also knew that Harrison would say nothing more until he personally felt ready. “Good night Hermione.” The girl smiled, hugging him goodnight before heading up to the girl’s dorms. Harrison waited until she left before settling down at one of the sofas and pulling out some parchments, ink, and a quill. 

“Dear Griphook, I recently entered into the Triwizard Tournament because of some plot to kill me. My gut feeling has returned to that. However, I was thinking that you should…”

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

“Harrison? What...what is that?” Hermione asked nervously, staring at the massive package that Gringotts had sent the young Potter lord. Harrison didn’t reply at first, as he was currently reading through the letter that came attached. 

“It’s this!” Harrison gleefully opened his package to reveal the biggest sword they have ever seen. With a beautifully rich black blade, and an emerald green guard and grip, his friends stared in awe. Inside the package was also another smaller package. “Gred, Forge, as Lord Potter I will be offering you no less than one thousand galleons by the end of this tournament. Consider me an investor.” a positively evil grin broke out across Harrison’s face. 

The twins gaped at him before nodding fervently. “Thank you milord!!!” They exclaimed jokingly, but their friends could see how touched they were by the offer. Harrison soon regretted letting them close to him as he was buried in a Weasley hug...double-team style. He suddenly grinned and made eye contact with Hermione to waggle his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione face-palmed. 

“Now let’s open the smaller package!” Harrison somehow escaped the twins as he tore open the other paper wrapped bundle to reveal...another wrapping of paper. Tearing that one off too, he found...yet another wrapping of paper. 

“Harri-” 

“No! I will conquer the paper by myself!” Harrison exclaimed, glaring at the bundle as he ripped the wrapping only to discover bubble wrap. “Oh it is so on…” he muttered, only to lose the package to Hermione as she popped the bubble wrap obsessively. “Shite, you are a fierce opponent, able to hypnotize the infamous Miss Granger!” he leaped over the table - accidentally flinging a plate to hit Draco Malfoy in the back of the head. 

“Ow!! Potter!!!” 

Harrison ignored Malfoy as he attempted to wrestle the bubble wrapped package away from Hermione, but alas, her grip was strong! Deciding to play dirty, he quickly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and quickly pulled as her grip slackened in her shock. 

“Harrison James Potter!” she squeaked in embarrassment as he smirked cheekily at her and said, 

“Away!” Fawkes appeared in a flash, landed on his head, and once again flashed away with Harrison in tow. Dumbledore gaped at the spot where his student once stood, confusion apparent on his wrinkled face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just submitted my college applications! and now begins the wait filled with nervousness hahaaaa...


	3. Harrison is being greedy again

“Thank you Fawkes, would you like to stay to see what’s in the package?” Harrison asked, handing over some grapes he stole from the table before they left. Fawkes trilled happily, eating the grapes and bobbed his head to signal his agreement to stay. A smile broke out on Potter's face and he decided to tap the package with his wand to open it, his jaw dropping upon seeing exactly how many layers of paper and bubble wrap and packing peanuts there were around his order. 

“I paid good money for this, damn sneaky goblins!” he grumbled. Harrison’s eye drank in the sight before him: a shrunken bundle of clothes with a letter on top. He opened the letter carefully. 

“Dear Lord Potter, may your vaults fill with gold, and your enemies shiver at the sound of your name. This sword was a difficult one to craft, but our blacksmith was nonetheless very pleased with your commission request. We do appreciate your work and the money you bring us. We also thank you for the honor of being your blacksmiths, as this blade brought tears to our warrior’s eyes. As such, we give you a little extra as a thank you gift. The sword has absorption properties...much like the sword of Gryffindor. If you can figure out how, we also added special runic clusters to be used in the future. Yes, clusters is plural. Have fun!”

His eye quickly glanced back over the blade, and felt manic glee upon seeing the word “Butcher” etched onto the blade in silver. Of course the goblins knew about his nickname on the battlefield and his infamy among assassin circles. Fawkes tittered in amusement, but also gazed at the blade in interest. 

Turning back to the letter, he continued, “the clothes have many protective properties imbued in the threads, as well as the boots and jacket being dragonhide. We had a human come in to make it look threatening and as you humans like to say… badass. Us goblins do appreciate the good name and style you will bring us when everyone’s jaws drop upon seeing you out there battling with flair. Good luck in your fights wizard, Gringotts.”

The young lord burst out in evil laughter before hurrying to try on the clothes and armor. Before putting on the jacket, he pulled on the sword’s harness to hold the sword to his back using a magnetic runic cluster that would work even through dragonhide jackets. Then, he slid his arms through the jacket and whirled around to face Fawkes and the mirror. “What do you think?” he asked. 

Fawkes sang a few notes before whistling at the end, bobbing up and down. “I like it a lot too. I cannot wait to blow everyone away.” A nearly sinister smirk could be seen as he noticed the mask lying next to the sword. 

  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  


Dumbledore was frustrated. When Harry Potter first arrived at Hogwarts, he was expecting a meek boy, destroyed by his relatives. He was expecting someone pliable. Not...someone who was already battle hardened. Despite the fact that it’s been just almost four years that the Potter boy has attended Hogwarts, no one knows if he’s actually missing an eye under that eyepatch. 

The students both loved and feared Harrison, as he rode a basilisk into the Great Hall during his second year, both eyes torn out of the sockets, and using the fire whip spell to steer. He then hopped off after tethering the damn thing to a column of all things, then calmly walked toward the mouth, and stabbed his sword into the brain, instantly killing it. While he did save the school...it also showed his prowess. Prowess that Dumbledore didn’t want him having. 

Then there was today...Fawkes answered the boy’s call. Dumbledore turned to glare at the unrepentant phoenix. “Why?” he asked. Fawkes merely trilled a few notes before turning away to eat grapes. Dumbledore grumbled a bit, grabbing a lemon drop and popping it into his mouth only to spit it out in horror. Phoenix poop was all over his lemon drops. “Noooooo!!!!!” 

Fawkes honked mockingly. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Checking his watch, Harrison ducked under his invisibility cloak, grabbing his sword and harness on his way. Slipping out from behind the portrait, he headed out to the Forbidden Forest to try out his new blade. “Who’s there?!” The Fat Lady called out, only to receive no reply from our resident hero. Practically gliding through the halls and down the stairways, he finally exited the castle. His trained ears perked up when the faint sounds of roaring and thunderous shaking reached him. Harrison frowned. Hopping into the branches above, he hopped between the trees until he reached the source of the sound. 

“Dragons!” he breathed, his eyes shining in excitement. They were gorgeous! Majestic creatures that breathed fire and roared so loud it shook the skies above! “Woah…” Harrison watched in awe as multiple wizards ran up to the dragons and cast stunning spells to knock them out. He frowned suddenly, wondering why the hell there were dragons in the Forbidden Forest. 

The vision of a golden goblet bubbled to the surface of his mind and he narrowed his eyes. “The Tournament…” he muttered, standing from his crouched position on the branch and dusting off his blazer. He had never fought a dragon before… but he had fought a basilisk. How...exciting. Harrison glanced back to the scaled creatures before slipping back into the forest, letting the shadows envelope him. Deciding to leave his sword testing for later, he headed back into the castle, thinking over what he had seen, what little knowledge he had about dragons. He fingered his black jade ring, rubbing his thumb over the symbol etched into it.  _ Research your enemy. Don’t let your arrogance blind you _ . Letting out a breath, he touched the mask hanging off of his hip as he slid under the invisibility cloak before the portraits could see him, and slowly made his way back up to the Fat Lady. 

“Pig Snout.” 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

“Guys, over here.” Harrison beckoned with his hands for Hermione, Fred, and George, and Neville to join him before the common room fireplace. “The first task is to defeat a dragon,” he stated bluntly, eyes glittering with excitement. Hermione gasped and the boys’ jaws dropped open in shock. 

“Bloody hell!” The twins blurted out, showing where their younger brother got his infamous phrase from. 

“I’ll be fine. Anyway, I was thinking about what a business opportunity this could bring us!!” Neville sighed, recognizing the scheming look on his friend’s face. Harrison flicked another toothpick into his mouth, having spit out the previous one on the way back to the common room from dinner. “We could sell pictures of the champions battling their dragons, and even have ones that have our autographs, for a higher price of course. But then we could also even sell posters or figurines!” Harrison drooled just thinking of the money. 

“That’s great Harrison, but...where are we getting the materials to create these? Also, you have to go to the other champions to ask for their consent to this, and you’ll have to give them a share of the profits.” Hermione pointed out. The Potter Lord hesitated, a genuine pout forming on his face as he sulked over the idea of losing money to make more money. 

Neville sighed, already thinking of the new contracts he was going to have to write up. “I pull out the parchment and start on the terms,” he said, rummaging about in his bag for this ‘Harrison is being greedy again’ kit. “Harrison, how much of the cut do you want the champions to receive? And is there anything beyond standard copyrights do you want to add on?” 

“Hmm...How about I get 65% of the cut, and they split the rest equally?” Neville glared at Harrison who scowled back. 

“Make it 60%, because you need to give Fred and George some cuts because they’re producing it all.” Harrison huffed but nodded his assent. The young Longbottom rolled his eyes, noting it down before adding on regulations to prevent the champions from creating the same products on their own to get double profit. Harrison smirked, sliding a bag with galleons over to the twins. 

“I suggest you start looking into what materials you need for this.” The twins grinned wickedly as they whipped out parchment and magazines. 

“Harrison you sure about this?” Hermione frowned, slightly uncomfortable with his use of his face for money.

“What? Why shouldn’t I capitalize on an opportunity for money?” Harrison pulled out his revolver and some polish. “There isn’t much I can do about being a celebrity,” he paused as his jaw clenched at the reminder for the cause of his fame, “but I can use it to my advantage.” With that final parting statement, he raised his revolver and clicked the trigger. A vase behind Hermione shattered, and Harrison blew on the tip of his gun before sliding it back into the holster. With that, he stood and headed up to the dormroom to sleep. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

One week until the first task. Harrison was sitting against a tree next to the lake and conjuring stones to skip when he noticed a peculiar swirl of purple and black appearing next to him. With barely a flick of the wrist, he had his wand and revolver out, pointed at the swirl that was steadily increasing in size. It was as tall as he was now, and about a third of the width of Draco Malfoy’s ego. “Show yourself.” Harrison’s muscles tense, noticing movement from within, his eyes narrowing in on the silhouette. What…? 

“Meep!” A tiny marshmallow appeared from what he now knew was some type of portal, hopping out on the grass with shiny eyes and...a blush? He lowered his gun and wand slightly, but ready for any attack. Suddenly, there seemed to be thirty of them exiting the portal before it finally closed. 

“What the actual bloody hell are you?” he wondered aloud before what seemed to be their leader pulled a book out from...somewhere. Harrison took the book, frowning upon reading the title. “The history of meepmallows?” He glanced over to the creatures. “Meepmallows?” 

“MEEP!” Harrison shuddered, slightly thrown off by the fact that he somehow understood them. He opened the book.

_ In the beginning, we were an accident. Some student had broken into the kitchens and had charmed us to be angry, to attack any student in sight. However, a boy named Harry Potter came along and changed so now we are happy. Jimmy, our leader decided that we could not keep all our happiness to ourselves so we spread out through the universes. _

“Hold up, Harry Potter? I don’t remember doing this…” suddenly it hit him. The multiverse theory. There was another version of him who had done this. His eyes bulged out in shock and he swallowed thickly, gaping at the meepmallows. “So… if Jimmy was your leader, is he here?”

“Moop.” No… he isn’t. 

“So… what are your names?” he almost regretted asking once his ears got bombarded with “meep”s. One of them hopped up on his shoulder - Dee - and a flash of magic blinded him briefly. Harrison facepalmed. He now had a meepmallow buddy. 

“Meep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's an explanation for those who didn't read my other fanfiction (it's a crack fic): Meepmallows are something I thought of in that fanfiction, and I promised my readers from there I would bring them back since it seemed as though everyone loved them. So here they are!


	4. The first task

“Ah! All the champions are here.” Ludo Bagman rubbed his hands together excitedly before taking the bag from Crouch. “The first task is...dragons!” His face lit up before dropping as he realized that all the champions already knew. “W-well...ok then...reach in the bag to choose your dragons. Ladies first.” He opened the bag for Fleur to reach into. She nervously pulled out a small figurine of a Common Welsh Green dragon, and she sighed quietly in relief, taking note of the number 2 hanging from its neck. 

Harrison, Cedric, and Viktor glanced at each other before Harrison stepped forward, winking at Cedric who blushed to his roots. Blinking upon feeling a pair of tiny jaws capture his fingertip, he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail with the number four around its neck. Ludo whistled softly at that, looking at Harrison with starry eyes. 

Viktor looked unsettled as Harrison started to smile disturbingly at his dragon figurine. Cedric cleared his throat and stepped up. He pulled out a model of the Swedish Short-Snout, the number one hanging from it. Viktor then got the Chinese Fireball and the number three. 

Cedric paled, his situation sinking in. “I’m going to die.” he mumbled, only to hear Harrison scoff. 

“You’ll be fine pretty boy,” The Potter said, examining his new sword. It was as tall as he was!! 

“You’ve faced and killed a basilisk Harrison! You’ll be fine, but I’m not powerful like you!” Cedric babbled until he felt a finger land on his mouth, shushing him. Fleur and Viktor looked at Harrison in shock, as they hadn’t heard about “the Great Basilisk Feat”. Harrison rolled his eyes. 

“Look, darling,” he began and Cedric flushed, “you’re an accomplished guy, high grades, and in your seventh year. If you really need me out there to save you I will, but I believe in you.” He finished before returning to polish his sword and pull on his dragonhide jacket. Cedric quieted, and squared his shoulders as he heard the crowds cheer his name and Bagman call for him. 

“Thanks.” he said before stepping out into the light. Harrison smirked, muttering,

“No problem.” 

  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  


“Now, fighting the Hungarian Horntail...our fourth contestant….Lord Harrison Potter!!!” Bagman roared, the crowd cheering loudly. Everyone fell silent, Hermione sitting back and relaxing as the twins handed her a bag of popcorn. 

“Aren’t you worried about Potter?” a boy from Durmstrang asked snidely, only for all the Hogwarts students around them to burst into laughter. Giggling, Hermione replied,

“I’m quite confident in Harrison’s abilities.” A hush fell in the stadium. Harrison had stepped out from the champion’s tent, his hat firmly covering his eyes as the dust settled from the dramatic dust scuffing he did with his new dragonhide boots. 

His black scaled jacket whipped back in the breeze, the Potter coat of arms emblazoned proudly on the back of the jacket, and the collar flared. Dumbledore’s jaw tightened as he took notice of the tell-tale shimmer of protective enchantments on Harrison’s white shirt and black jeans, with a silver chain looped on the side. A manic laugh tore from the young lord’s throat, and Harrison grinned widely, reaching back to grab his sword as he settled into a battle stance. 

“Come dragon! Show me your power!” He cackled, springing forth so quickly that everyone only could see a streak of green from his magic. Flickering into existence above the dragon, he swung down. The Horntail roared, blasting fire at him. Everyone in the crowd gasped dramatically, squinting to see through the smoke. A column of magic exploded into the air, a swirling green clearing the air, showing Harrison crouched atop the dragon’s head, a familiar mask on his face. 

“He’s the Butcher,” Dean choked out, seeing the famous blood-splattered mask on Harrison’s face. A permanent insane grin was etched into the mask, with no eye holes or sign for eyes. Just a blank, white, porcelain mask with a wide black grin on the surface. 

Draco’s face contorted in confusion. “Butcher?” he asked, only for all the muggleborns to turn to him in fear. 

“It explains his battle prowess. But the Butcher is famous...he’s known for slaughtering tons of people whenever he’s sent out by the Queen herself. He’s an assassin with military training, in battle experience, along with being behind many massacres in prisons. He always spray paints his symbol after he’s done,” Colin said coldly. Draco found himself turning back to watch Harrison with new fear instilled inside of him. 

The dragon bucked, flapping her great wings in an attempt to throw off the human on her head. Harrison simply backflipped off, dragging his sword through his scales. The Horntail bellowed, unused to having her impressive scaly armor be cut through like butter. Spinning the sword in his hand and easily placing it on his back, Harrison pulled out his wand to summon something from the castle, and tossed what seemed to be an innocent pebble into the nest of eggs below him.

Dumbledore’s jaw dropped in shock. Harrison had summoned a bazooka….a BAZOOKA! Why was that horrible weapon in his castle in the first place?! Cackling maniacally, the Potter stuffed a rocket into the missile-launcher, hopping off and away from the dragon as his finger rested on the trigger. “Boom!” he giggled in glee, pressing down, and the stadium went quiet as the click rang true...and the rocket fired. An unholy screech of pain echoed in everyone’s ears as the dragon cried out. The smoke and dust filled everyone's vision and throats. Hermione coughed and hacked into the inside of her elbow as she tried to see into the arena. 

“You’re still alive.” Goosebumps erupted on her skin at the silky smooth baritone that rang every single danger bell in her mind. “I apologize, oh great lady of the skies above.” Harrison knelt before the Horntail, stabbing his sword into the ground. “Thank you for the dance. In return I shall give you mercy, and only take my rightful prize as champion: the fake egg resting in your midst.” 

Harrison stood, picking up the pebble he had tossed earlier to pocket. He laid his eyes on the eggs and picked up the fake. The runic pebble had protected the eggs, as even Harrison in his adrenaline filled rush of mania understood how precious and few dragons were now. Pulling his sword from the ground and feeling it click into place on his back, he walked calmly into the champions tent with his prize. 

The stadium was deathly silent as what happened processed. Suddenly Hogwarts erupted into loud screams and cheers. “Potter! Potter! Potter!” they chanted, standing up and clapping furiously as Fred and George danced about. 

Harrison slid off his mask and clicked it on his belt, letting it hang there harmlessly as Madam Pomfrey cast a diagnostic spell on him. “How are you completely uninjured? You’re not even tired!” She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at him. He smirked in return before walking back outside to receive his scores. Ludo Bagman shot up a ten, grinning widely at him. Headmistress Maxime paused to think some more before sending up a grudging ten. Kakaroff glared at him and the number 7 appeared over his head. Many Gryffindors burst into loud protests at this, and he simply shouted,

“He hurt the dragon too much!” Everyone sent him incredulous looks for this. Dumbledore sent up a four, shocking everyone into silence. 

“I agree, he also used a muggle weapon, when this is a magic competition.” Harrison’s eyes glinted dangerously at this, and nodded before ducking back into the tent to talk with the other champions. He looked over to the hospital beds and sat next to Cedric’s, where half his face was covered in burn paste. 

“Hey,” Cedric croaked, turning and grinning charmingly at the younger boy. Harrison barked out a laugh, replying,

“wassup.” 

“What score did you get?” 

“31.” The Hufflepuff choked on his spit, spluttering,

“what? What did you do out there?” Harrison grinned widely, his eyes glowing. 

“Why don’t I show you later in a pensieve?” Cedric raised an eyebrow, as not everyone could afford to own a pensieve. The Hufflepuff nodded slowly, wincing as the movement reminded him of the burn wounds. “I have goblins to speak with. They’re interested in the outcome of this battle, as it turns out Lucius Malfoy started a betting pool against me.” Harrison dipped his head in respect to Cedric before ducking out from the tent. 

“Lord Potter!” Ragnok grinned menacingly as his goblin guards also dipped their heads in respect to Harrison. “We put some money in like you asked, and we were one of two people that bet in your favor. You managed to gain a considerable amount of gold from this, and Gringotts thanks you.” Harrison raised an eyebrow in amusement, knowing that he gave a generous cut of the winnings to the goblins, and they were pleased with the sheer amount of gold they won from betting in his favor. 

“You’re very welcome Ragnok, now, I was wondering how my casino is going? I wish to gain more money by cheating the people.” He joked, and the goblin king roared with laughter before replying,

“The casino is being built as we speak, as it’s nearly finished. I have gathered a list of possible security guards and employees for you to choose from, and we can go over this more when we talk over the break.” With a nod, the young lord bid his goodbyes, pleased that his plan was going so well. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I prefer the money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231830) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
